


[Podfic]  stars from my eyes

by argentumlupine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>She is strong, she knows this. Blood and bone, muscle and sinew, she was bred to be strong, to be powerful. She is the daughter and granddaughter of tough men and women, descendant of warriors and thinkers, proud, beautiful, smart. Her family is composed of survivors—those who've endured the worst that life can throw at them and still find the time to laugh and love and sing and dance. . .</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the story by akamine_chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  stars from my eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [stars from my eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002943) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> Recorded for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV. [[link to anthology master post](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/316265.html)]

cover art created by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20IV/%5bStar%20Trek%20\(AOS\)%5d%20stars%20from%20my%20eyes.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:04:55



## Direct download link

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252014021984.zip) | **Size:** 5 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20IV/%5bStar%20Trek%20\(AOS\)%5d%20stars%20from%20my%20eyes.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
